SELINIAN TECHNOLOGY and SCIENCES
Overview Selinian technology is based on different foundations than what is found in most universes, most notably the MASS EFFECT universe. Their technology is extrapolated off real science and physics, although I have had to use imagination to fill in the inevitable gaps. There are unfortunate similarities to some things found in other universes, which is unavoidable, but in the end it's the differences that make the most important statements. Credit & Gratitude Where It Is Due I have to give an enormous amount of credit to Martin, my extremely patient hubby who entertains my questions and use of him as a sounding-board as well as John, Martin's friend of 35 years that I have come to know and love like an older brother. He's been an incredible help in fleshing out my sci-fi thoughts and making things work. And spotting spelling errors. Marlene38EE 17:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) FASTER than LIGHT Capabilities (FtL) Vector-Warp Engines Selinian Faster than Light engines are true engines, and not merely drives or 'motors', as found throughout sci-fi. As an example, the warp 'engines' in star trek don't generate power, the power in generated in the engine core/warp core and channelled to the nacelles where it's used to energize coils that generate the warp field to propel the ship. I prefer calling something an engine only if it genuinely IS an engine. Meaning, it must produce energy and work directly from it's operation...like a car engine. The Selinian Vector-Warp Engine is exactly that; an engine. It consumes plasma-state Matter-AntiMatter fuel which is induced into a Critical Density Energy annihilation reaction while interacting with exotic matter and energy introduced into the reaction. This reaction directly warps space itself and is controlled to propel and maneuver the vessel. The fuel mix is a plasma, but generally only about five times as energetic as what you'd see in a neon sign in the present day. The fuel mix is blended to specific ratios depending on what's needed from the engines, but electrostatic charge differentials keep the mixed Matter-AntiMatter from annihilating until it reaches the engine's reaction chambers where the plasma is compressed almost- instantaneously using a pulsed field of nuclear force and gravitomagnetism to a density almost sufficient to create a black hole. Large starships have more sophistication in their engine systems. Fusion power is widely used, but is extremely advanced as Selinian fusion reactors fuse Hydrogen to Helium, and then Helium into the next element, and so on until the process produces Iron, which takes too much energy to fuse relative to what is released. This is directed into the fuel system for the V-Warp engines, where part of it is real-time converted in small amounts to Anti-Iron. Selinian ships do not travel with large amounts of antimatter stored, they have the ability to convert what they need as-needed and engine systems usually only have a very small 'Surge-reserve' to handle sudden and unanticipated changes in engine operation and fuel consumption. Some systems convert part of the Hydrogen into Anti-Hydrogen before it's entry into the fusion reactors, where reactors fusing Hydrogen and ones fusing Anti-Hydrogen operate in concert. Hyper-Dimensional FtL Engines ('Jump' Engines) Similar to the 'Jump' engines found in the Re-Imagined Battlestar Galactica, but considerably different. This engine again produces energy and work directly. It does consume fuel, but when at idle it consumes extremely little. This engine is easier to leave running than to shut down and re-start, as it takes close to an hour to re-start properly for safe operation. In operation, the engine's discus-shaped plasma mass core is brought up to a rotational speed of just under C, exotic matter and energy are introduced and the Jump occurs. Unlike BSG which is based on wornhole physics, the HD FtL is based on Quantum Dimensional physics which is an offshoot of both Supergravity and M-Theory physics. The energy generated saturates the vessel's mass, extending from the hull only a few millimetres, and transitions the vessel through the 11th dimension to it's new location. Like in BSG, there is a flash of energy at departure and arrival as well as a highly-localized spacial distortion. Some of the navigational concerns of a jump are such things as relative velocties upon arrival. Without proper consideration of this, disaster can happen. The HD-FtL engine, as part of the jump, and using information input from the Navigation Control system alters the vessel's inertial state on a quantum level to properly compensate for relative velocities. If, for example, a ship must gain an additional 60,000 KpS to properly match the solar orbital track of a planet, the engine adjusts the inertial state upward at the moment of jump. Navigation is based off what the ship's sensor capability can determine about the intended destination, or by jump-drone, which goes ahead, and then if it arrives safely it relays real-time navigational data via Quantum Entanglement communication. Sublight Engine Systems This got tricky sometimes, because relativistic elements can be more stubborn and annoying than Quantum phenomena relating to FtL. Sovereignty SubLight (SL) engines are extremely powerful and efficient, but for all the power they have very little in the way of exhaust. Simply, engines as powerful as these would normally have enormous exhaust plumes and be devastatingly hazardous if normal technologies were used. To give an idea of how powerful these engines are, imagine something half-again the size and mass of the re-imagined Galactica being able to accelerate at over 100 Gravities. The engines exhaust is 'Virtual mass' particles. The primary reaction chambers are Fusion and stage from Hydrogen through to Iron and the Iron is used as reaction mass. However, between leaving the reaction chamber and entering the thrust chamber the iron is subjected to a field effect that renders it into a state where it's nothing more than a collection of high mass quarks, mesons and gluons. Once these leave the engine they dissipate very quickly but allow for enormous thrust potentials during their 'lifetime'. Thus, the engines can produce the massive forces required of them but safety in proximity to them is upheld and this also has a tactical aspect in that emissions are much more difficult for an enemy to spot or coincidentally detect. Part and parcel of the sublight engine system are the Radion Acceleration Cores. Operating on principles of Quantum Gravity, they allow the effect of lessening the mass of the vessel relative to inertial effects, similar to how a Mass Effect field can effectively 'remove' the consideration of a vessel's mass for FTL travel. This effect is not that powerful, but is generated entirely without E-Zero and applies only to the vessel's acceleration, deceleration and maneuvers. For braking, it can effectively magnify and amplify the inertial effects of a vessel's mass and act as a braking system. This technology allows for Fuel On one hand, as a writer, I can play with fictional elements if i want. Or, I can stick with real-world elements albeit with artificial production of synthetic elements due to extremely-advanced sciences and technology. I decided to opt for Hydrogen, albeit processed into a very high-density metallic form for efficient storage. There's also another aspect of the fuel source the Baseline Sovereignty uses. it's a mix of Hydrogen and Uranium 235 with some carbon to bind it into a stable liquid form that can be stored without cryogenic tankage. This form of fuel once introduced into the proper type of reactor undergoes a Fusion-Fission reaction as the plasma-state and highly-compressed U-235's neutrons split the Helium back into Hydrogen to undergo Fusion again within the reaction mass inside the reactor. This fuel can and is converted into it's Anti-Matter twin for the applications described above. This Fusion-Fission blended reaction is not 100% efficient and the fuel does 'wear out', but the shattered 'worn out' particles make up a high-density Meson-Quark-Gluon remnant plasma used for thrust. WEAPONS, ARMAMENT & MUNITIONS The weaponry the Sovereignty wields is catastrophically powerful and this applies from the Personal level all the way up to the BattleCarriers. STARSHIP ARMAMENT & MUNITIONS MATTER CANNON Matter Cannon are the final word in accelerated-mass weaponry. Because of the sheer power of these weapons, they only see use on large Military vessels as they are the only ones able to handle the support the weapon needs to function. A Matter Cannon (Mc) utilizes a charge of Fullerene carbon molecules or a single purspose-made warhead per firing. normally, a cannon fires 1/100th of a gram of Fullerene molecules as a single mass bound together with electrostatic fields. Muzzle velocities are in the 99.999%+ of C. The exact nature of the ammo is determined by what's been inserted into the center of each Fullerene molecule as it's an open space and can host many different cargos, some examples; Iron, Plutonium, Tungsten, Lead or nearly anything else or it's Anti-Matter twin suspended inside via manipulations of nuclear force characteristics of the carbon Fullerene. The charge is accelerated down the barrel via electrostatic and electromagnetic methods. The alternate mode of munitions allow for the firing of proper shells of a type similar to what's fired by artillery in the present day, in that there's a fuze, warhead and various other components relevant to it's purpose. All shells have a long-duration high-energy booster motor that continues accelerating the shell after it leaves the muzzle. The shells have some ability to correct their flight also. There are various types, but the overall 'standard' is a flexible, multi-mode round that can operate in different ways relevant to it's warhead blast characteristics. The warheads are plasma-based, and explosive yield is variable to a maximum of ten Kilotons. When firing shells, muzzle velocities are considerably lower than when firing mass charges, but still quite considerable. The average maximum muzzle velocity is around ten-thousand kilometres/second. Matter cannons have an understandably powerful recoil and this is the predominant reason why they see service usually only on large Military ships. The recoil is managed through high-stress linear generator mountings that absorb the recoil and transfer the motion into electrical power. The power generated is used to recharge the weapons primary firing capacitors. Some more advanced models utilize a kinetic redirection system based off Acceleration Compensator technology, and absorb the recoil forces, rechannelling them into driving the projctile or mass down the barrel. Matter cannons are usually turret mounted for practicality, but this does not preclude hull-mounts. Typical armament for a BattleCarrier is 24 to 32 turrets with a few heavier cannons hull-mounted firing forward, usually 2 to 4. This, of course makes being in front of a BattleCarrier one of the most dangerous places to be. ENERGY WEAPONS Energy-based weapons are utilized by the Sovereignty, but are considered 'secondary' weapons due to their lack of flexibility and efficiency compared to accelerated-mass weaponry. However, as they have other characteristics that are desireable, they are kept in service. PHASED-PARTICLE BEAM WEAPONS These ride the thin line between being an energy weapon and a high-energy accelerated-mass weapon. The particle stream discharged is a thin plasma, but is handled like a particle beam. It travels at 99.9999% C and is extremely accurate, retaining beam cohesion and collimation over extended distances due to balancing of particle charge-types inside the plasma where the charge differential inside the plasma acts to hold the beam together. The beam rides inside a high-energy Maser 'jacket' which keeps it from being disrupted by local high-intensity electromagnetic forces. These weapons see use in point-defense, close-in defense, and medium-range combat.